tea time
by oh-the-linsanity
Summary: When he visits the south pole, the newly discovered Avatar Korra invites him to a tea party. Naturally, he makes the best jasmine tea, so he has to attend. Slight spoilers for episode 10


tea time

Korra adjusted the polar leopard skin on her head—the hide kept falling into her eyes. Iroh took the opportunity to let out a small snicker every time she was distracted with her costume, only to bite his lip and put his best "sophisticated" face as he could manage when her blue eyes would fly back to his, a suspicious glint to them. He couldn't help it-

The six year old looked utterly _ridiculous; _and terribly adorable to _boot._

"More tea, princess Korra?" Iroh offered, holding up a clay cup—Korra kept it insisting it was "Porcelain." Or at least he thought that's what she meant. She couldn't quite say it properly yet.

"Yes, Prince Iroh, thank you." She said. He poured her some jasmine tea before filling his own glass. Unknowingly to him, Korra watched him intensely as he held his cup to his face, taking a deep breath, wafting the smell and then—

"No, no, _No!"_

He stopped abruptly. "What is it Korra?" She pouted, leaning back against the walls of the igloo. "I'm sorry. What is it, _princess_ Korra?"

His correction did little to alleviate her. She threw her tiny hands in the air. "You're _a prince!_ You're supposed to know these things!" She crawled over and grabbed his hand—it was massive compared to hers—and struggled to remove his pinky from the glass.

"Pinky _out."_ she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She stuck her tongue out. "Duh!"

He chuckled lightly, bopping the end of her nose. "_That _wasn't very princess like."

Shock momentarily appeared on her face, but she was quick to squash it. "Well—princesses get to do what they want—it's the law."

His brow shot up. "Oh is it? Then what is my role fair lady?"

"You make the tea!"

"Of course! How silly of me!"

Korra grabbed her cup of tea, her chubby hands wrapped not so delicately around the cup—not that he was ready to say anything. She took a few big gulps, complete with contorted faces when she realized how hot it was. She swatted at her tongue, trying to scrape the pain away, until she noticed Iroh laughing. She stopped, giving out a hefty sigh. She tossed her empty tea cup aside and fell on her back, letting the polar leopard hide fall over her eyes.

"Maybe I'm not such a good princess after all."

Iroh stopped laughing, guilt wrenching in his stomach. He put on a gentle smile and reached over to grab the hide from her eyes. "I thought you were doing a pretty good job," he said.

Korra whined like a six year old does; flailing limbs and all. "Hey, Iroh?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Is the Avatar a lot like being a princess?"

His bright gold eyes go wide. He briefly looks to the door of the igloo before settling his attention back on her. "I wouldn't know—I've never been the Avatar." He leaned in and whispered, "Or a princess."

She giggled before scrunching her nose in thought. "Katara says one day I get to travel the _whole wide world." _She rubbed at her nose, the cold tinting it a shade of pink. "She says I can't learn everything here." She sighed, deflated. "Being the Avatar sounds like a _lot _of work—and a lot of rules." She piped up a bit. "Kinda like a princess!" Korra looked to her empty tea glass before turning to Iroh, begging for answers. "What do you think?"

Iroh opened his mouth, flustered. He blew out a long breath before he pulled the young girl in his lap. "I don't think being the Avatar is a lot like being a princess."

From her seat in his lap, she craned her neck to look at him. "How come?"

His hand scratched at the back of his neck. "Well, from what I hear being the Avatar is a_ lot _cooler. You're always busy and you always have something to do." He looked at him, expecting more. He closed his eyes before reopening them and adjusting his hold on the young girl.

"Listen," he began. "I've seen my fair share of princes and princesses and they are very important. But," He bopped her on each cheek and finally on her nose. "Nothing is more honorable than being the Avatar. You are very, very precious to the world. Do you understand?"

She nodded slowly, a faint smile on her lips. She buried her face into his uniform, upsetting his metals and tassels. He patted her head affectionately.

"And you'll do a great job as the Avatar."

She leaned up, her eyes narrowed. She held out her pinky. "Promise?"

He bore his teeth in a wide grin as he locked his finger with hers. "Promise!"

Satisfied, she crawled back to her side of the table, readjusting her princess costume yet again. She reached for the pot of tea and frowned. "Iroh?

"Yes?"

"We're out of tea. The Avatar can't do everything, you know!"

He laughed, and she smiled.

* * *

AN: OH GOD. WHAT HAVE I DONE. HE WAS ON SCREEN FOR 30 SECONDS. LORD HELP ME.

BUT I CAN'T HELP IT.

Just imagine Iroh coming to visit Katara at the south pole and befriends little Avatar Korra dfjghdhjkgfkjhkfgh it's so cute


End file.
